


War-torn

by Eviliseverywhere



Category: Before Star Wars Episode I
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviliseverywhere/pseuds/Eviliseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman of the war-torn planet Sapra meets two smugglers stranded on the planet. They must band together to survive against civil war sweeping into the continent</p>
            </blockquote>





	War-torn

A man standing in a well furnished room glances out the window. he is in a red coat with it is a white button up shirt, and he is wearing clean white pants. He has clean cut red hair that his perfectly combed and presentable. His face is clear and smooth. He has on his military issued black gloves. His thoughts are strictly on a solution for the planet. "Where is Deputy Prime Minister Shaden Zoler?" He thought, " he is running late, our meeting is about to start we still need to go over this bullshit form he sent me, at least I think it is..." Then a Shaden walks in "Prime Minister Keever Filtyan. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Zoler says in a flat political voice. Zoler is dressed in a similar outfit but slightly less fancy. He has a vibrosword on his belt. His brown hair is a tad greasy, long, uneven, and is combed over. He also hasn't shaved for a few days, this annoyed Keever 

Skipping right to the point Keever asks "Why the hell do you want lower military spending?"

"This planet has seen so many of these civil wars, why keep spending our precious credits into military? This planet can't be united! We must focus on our economy." Shaden spits out almost losing his professional tone. 

It has been united before!" Keever says confidently. Shaden was right though, the economy had to be fixed. 

"You mean the great king who existed thousand of years ago? Who you preciously keep his supposed amour in your office? it might have been possible then but not now" Shaden says reflecting equal confidence back at Keever.

"We must hold the line or else this planet will be overran." Keever said in a slightly concerned tone.

"I don't want that to happen as much as you Prime Minister." Shaden said with a good natured gesture.

"We must get to the board room for the meeting" Keever said calmly. In the board room sat four men. At the very end is two an gents of the Sapra System Enforcement Agency, Kordath and Brodie. They have on grey shirts with deep blue sleeves and pants on to the right of them is chief of Citizen Proctection, Keith Durgan. Across him is Sapra Senator, Dono Adrinn. They are all ready for the prime minister and his deputy. The door of the board room opens and Keever and Shaden walk in and sit down. They greet every and Keever begins to talk. "Sapra has seen many civil wars. I am here to bring peace to it. We should...." Keever paused and glanced at Shaden then looked back and continued " we are going to cut our military spending..." Keever said losing his political flat tone. 

"How will our men fight? We are running on rations already. We are strecthing supplies as far as we can" Agent Kordath said in frustrated tone. 

"We need to recover our economy before we can ever fight another war." Shaden said confidently.

"What we really need is to rally up the senate and gain more support." Senator Dono stated.

"Yes, but for as long as this planet has tried it seems to be impossible. Let's just continue on with our normal status report and end" Keever said in a sad tone.


End file.
